unexpected change
by cherry-bunny-01
Summary: A transformation did worked out afther all, that the mother of Edward did changed aswell? Now she have to find her son again.
1. Old memory

Chaptor 1

Old memory;

So many years where passed after that day everything did changed. Elizabeth was thinking about her past again. She through about her son Edward, he was sick just like her.

The Spanish Influenza in 1918 infected the whole city. There where not many people that survived it. Even when she was sick and needed to rest she treated her own son with all the strength what she had left. Her husband Edward Masen Sr. has already died in the first wave of the Influenza. She didn't wanted to loose her son also he was important for her, if there was anything to safe him she would try it she wanted that he would enjoy the rest of his life getting a girlfriend a own family.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was a nice and friendly man he worked hard and did his best to help them all, he always told her to take some rest that she needed and that the nurses would treat her son. But she didn't want to listen to that she was his mother and a mother need to take care of her child.

There was something different on him and she notice it that there was a secret only what it was she didn't know. She tried to find more about about this secret but it was hard to find something when you don't know for what you're looking but she knows that what this secret was it would be something to safe her son.

On the last day of her life shy lied on her bed breathing slowly and heavy it was hard to control it when her heartbeat was uneven as well fighting again the fever that she had.

Doctor Cullen walked into her room to check on her how she was doing now. She called him to sit down next to her bed there was something she wanted to tell him or better to ask him.

"You must do everything in your power, what others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

Those where her last word, her eyes closed and she slipped away in a deep sleep.

Carlisle wondered what she maenad with those words but knows there was only one thing that she could know, was it true that a human knows about his secret? He didn't through about it to grate a family or wanted to change human that was healthy and alive but Edward was different he was starving so he diced to let the last wish from Elizabeth come true.

After he did changed Edward he didn't want that he would loose his mother so he diced to check on her again. She was still laying there on her bed in a deep sleep, if this goes on she would end in a coma and would die. It took him some time to make the decision he would change her as well so that Edward would have his mother. He bite her some several times and waited the three days what it would take it to change into a vampire. There was something wrong, only her heart stopped with beating and she didn't woke up.

It was time to move from town so he did left her for dead.

She opened her eyes soon before they wanted to burn her body. The change from her body and thirst for blood let her realize that she was different now.

It was a old memory but she thought about it every day.

"I have to find him, he has to be alive"

She keeps saying it over and over again while she was walking around on the streets from Chicago. Would he be here? Would he come back to this place to find more things out about the family? It where all question she didn't know how to answer.


	2. Visit to the house

Chapter 2

She was standing for the door swallowing if she would go inside or not.

There were so many memories in this house was she ready to face them again?

Her hand lays a hand on the door and pushes softly against it the door goes open.

"I did locked the door before I leave the house"

A curious look appeared on her face while she walked inside, her eyes where looking at everything. It was still the same nothing has changed in the two years that had passed.

The house looked old and peaceful some pictures hanging on the wall but there was something different now she looked better at the pictures about her past.

"there are missing" she said softly.

Before she knows it she was in her bedroom looking in the cabins for something. Her Jewelry Box was still there.

"could it be that he has been here"

Opening the Jewelry Box to see if everything was still inside but when she looked at it she saw that her ring was missing just like her bracelet, earrings and some bracelet charms.

"he was here, he wanted things to remember us"

Holding the small box against her chest she walked around in the house thinking about the time before this life.


End file.
